


Nightly Routine

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A steward’s job is never done
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 14





	Nightly Routine

He had fallen asleep at his work desk again. He had been doing that more and more, despite the numerous times he was warned that it wasn’t good for his posture or health. A cauldron of an oddly colored mixture that had long since gone cold sat on the desk. A thick film had begun developing on its surface. That might actually be something useful for his magic; it would be left alone for him to look at it in the morning.

Baileywick sighed to himself. He took Cedric’s wand from his loose fingers, placing it in the case Sofia had made for the sorcerer. He then pulled the open book out from under his cheek. He winced at the sight of a small puddle of drool that marred one of the pages, dabbing at it briefly with a handkerchief. 

“Oh Cedric…” he murmured. Carefully he picked Cedric up, throwing one of their arms around his neck to help get him up. “Wake up,” he urged, gently shaking the other.

The sorcerer woke up with a snort, blinking in confusion as he leaned on Baileywick for support. “Huh? Oh uh...wa-wait I wasn’t…”

“It’s time to sleep in a proper bed, Cedric,” Baileywick said, leading the other out of their workshop. “You know it gets too cold in there at night. You’ll get sick.”

Slowly Cedric woke up enough to walk on his own without using Baileywick as much. He noted however that the royal steward still had a firm grip on his arm and he pouted. “I was close to figuring out a new spell,” he huffed.

“And I’m sure you’ll figure it out after a nice sleep and some breakfast,” Baileywick said. “You always make it work in the end but you cannot push yourself either.”

“You overwork yourself too,” Cedric pointed out as they reached the bedroom. He sat down at the foot of the bed, taking off his shoes as Baileywick checked his pocket watch before setting to work on his jacket. “I have half a mind to stay up just because I know  _ you  _ will!” he warned, tossing his shoes in a random pile, knowing how much Baileywick disliked such things.

“Cedric, I’m going to bed too,” Baileywick said.

“...and will you just slip out before the sun rises again to set to work?” Cedric asked, looking away as he shrugged off his robe and started to undo the ribbon around his throat.

Baileywick allowed himself a smile this time. Cedric could be such a child at times, but he could not say that he did not find his pouting endearing. It was just in his nature and he knew there was no malice behind it. “I already wrote out the schedule for the morning staff to perform without me,” he said as he put on his sleeping clothes.

The sorcerer perked up at this, his eyes wide. Baileywick allowing himself a morning to sleep in was incredibly rare. “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Baileywick laughed at the way Cedric’s mood immediately brightened up, shaking his head as he took the man’s clothes and folded them neatly beside his own to stop them from being tossed to the ground too. “You are a brat,” he said.

Cedric stuck out his tongue before he finished putting on his own garishly purple sleeping shirt. Baileywick had tried to throw it out several times but somehow it always came back. He stood up, pulling back the covers on the bed before slipping under them. “Yes, but you like that about me,” he said.

“I do,” Baileywick admitted as he joined him. He smiled as he pulled Cedric into his arms, hugging him close with his chin resting on the top of their head. “Goodnight, Cedric.”

Cedric hummed, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his face against the crook of the steward’s neck. He was always so warm. It made him feel safe when he was held like this, knowing that Baileywick loved him enough to hold him like this. “Goodnight,” he said before he was pulled back down to sleep.


End file.
